


【Good Omens】 The Red Strings Club 【CA】

by SechsSIX_66



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 10:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19534486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SechsSIX_66/pseuds/SechsSIX_66
Summary: 白教堂区有间不起眼的俱乐部，营业时间从傍晚六点到凌晨三点，星期五有固定的音乐鑑赏会，最低消费一杯饮料。





	【Good Omens】 The Red Strings Club 【CA】

**Author's Note:**

> 本文标题《The Red Strings Club》灵感来自同名游戏，除了借鑑了名称外，跟游戏内容没有什么多大关联，但还是跟大家推荐一下这部作品。  
> 尝试在文章里头把注解也写进去，希望诸位还看得习惯。内含多位无害的路人原创角色，还有一些欲说未说的故事。

【Good Omens】 The Red Strings Club 【CA】  


－－－

Title：The Red Strings Club  
CP：Crowley X Aziraphale （CA）  
Rating：G  
note：本文标题《The Red Strings Club》灵感来自同名游戏，除了借鑑了名称外，跟游戏内容没有什么多大关联，但还是跟大家推荐一下这部作品。  
尝试在文章里头把注解也写进去，希望诸位还看得习惯。内含多位无害的路人原创角色，还有一些欲说未说的故事。

Summary：白教堂区有间不起眼的俱乐部，营业时间从傍晚六点到凌晨三点，星期五有固定的音乐鑑赏会，最低消费一杯饮料。

－－－

时至今日，伦敦依然有许多俱乐部，坐落于错综复杂的大街小巷中。

它们大多有些不成文的传统，或新潮或仿古、或安静或吵闹，有必须烂醉如泥的规定也有不提供酒精的规定。少了传统就少了特色，少了特色就等于没了生命，然而在时代演进下，俱乐部不再是单纯给人饮酒作乐的地方，如今拥有的主题更是五花八门──

例如1880年代的马利波恩区（Marylebone）除了万顷豪宅，还有一间赫赫有名的百畿尼俱乐部（Hundred Guineas Club），只有彼此欣赏的有钱绅士才具参加资格 [注1.]；近期比较新潮的『艺术及多媒体』俱乐部，例如苏荷区（SoHo）的格鲁乔（Groucho Club）强势出现在大众面前（主要是网路和杂志上），专属艺术家抒发灵魂中的孤独与挣扎……无论你是作家、记者、同性恋、杀人魔或外星人，在伦敦，绝对能找到适合自己的俱乐部。

而许多俱乐部之所以成立，是受到第一次世界大战，自由党员所倡议的售酒法影响[注2.]，酒馆因应晚上十一点后必须停售饮料的规定，拉下招牌摇身一变就成聚会场所，单纯提供宵夜和不想回家之人一个好去处。

不过，红弦俱乐部（Red Strings Club）的历史并没有这么老，也不怎么有名。

红弦俱乐部位在龙蛇混杂的的白教堂区（White chapel），老板Colin Zhang（张柯林）当然不是本地人，不过也算是土生土长的伦敦佬，十多年前这里还只是父亲的旧唱片行，到他这一代后就改装成了俱乐部，卖唱片也卖酒，营业时间从傍晚六点到凌晨三点，星期五有固定的音乐鑑赏会，最低消费一杯饮料。

红弦（Red Strings）之名也是由他父亲而起，象征比红线更坚不可摧的缘分。

人们说伦敦具有魔法，这并不尽然正确，人们还说中国人都会妖术，这也并不尽然正确。然而英伦依旧住着魔法师、狂信者、巫师和幽灵……而他也真的会那么一点法术。

＿＿＿

今天窗外整日下着似雨非雨的水雾，没人会想在这种不晓得该不该开雨刷、不晓得该不该撑伞的天气出门。

午夜过后，俱乐部里头也就只剩下四个人、四个人都是常客，吧台边坐着Paul，大家通常都称呼他为演员Paul，这样才不会跟水手Paul或最近刚失业Paul搞混。靠窗的位置是剧本作家Amy和她的实习生。角落还坐着个穿灰色背心的男人，大家只知道他叫Baron，满脸蓄须，且不太主动加入对话，生着一张与性格般配的严肃面容。

老板Colin正将黄铜唱机里头的黑胶从《Nat King Cole 爵士钢琴合辑》换成更轻快提神些的《September》专辑，由 Earth, Wind & Fire 乐团演唱，就在歌词唱到〝Bade ya never was a cloudy day.〞的同时，窗外下起倾盆大雨。

伴随一阵刺耳的煞车声，两个狼狈的身影几乎可说是撞进了红弦酒吧中，捲起外头的湿气和狂风。

「噢、我很抱歉这么晚打搅，」率先开口的男人穿着有毛皮领的浅色外套，淡金的捲发因湿气而纠缠。他双手交叠，谨慎地清了清喉咙，好像要确保自己的伦敦口音够标准 [注3.]：「请问这里是红弦唱片行吗？我、我看见……门口的招牌灯还亮着，如果你们结束营业了我……」

「约莫十五年前还是。」Colin耸了耸肩膀，身为称职的店长、酒保，最重要的工作就是聆听。他很少打断别人说话，因此他自己都有些讶异。「现在是间俱乐部。」

「我就说你得相信Google！」另一个浑身漆黑的男人正和不听使唤的大伞搏斗，洽好卡在墙和人和门框之间不上不下，几乎全湿的左肩显示了这把伞根本就是为他人而撑。「不过既然都来了，就喝一杯吧？天使。」那在墨镜后头交换眼神的绝技，亘古通今以来也就有一人能读懂。

「Crowley，就算我喜欢鸭子，也不代表我会相信……相信一只鹅（Goose）！告诉我的店家资料。」接收到讯号的男人仔细整理起被风吹乱的仪容，眼神在店内的货架上逡巡，如获珍宝的表情十分甜美，也十分的Gay。

「好吧，欢迎来到红弦俱乐部，男士们，想喝点什么？」

Colin将注意力转回相较之下也Gay起来的另一名男人身上。他发誓他上一秒看见的Crowley（应该是这样发音），活像是只住在破纸箱里的流浪狗，但坐在舞池边的男人此刻就彷彿刚从高级发廊走出来一样光鲜亮丽。

如前所述，伦敦里头什么样的人都有，也没什么能冲击到红弦老板的旧典范。

「不如，秀一手给我们瞧瞧？」Crowley用指节敲了敲桌面，将一条腿翘起。他的同伴则拿了五、六张唱片抱在胸前，Colin发现他除了有很好的品味外，还有双精心修过指甲的优雅双手。俩人很快就忽略了红弦酒馆的老板，配着桌上的烤肉味爆米花愉快畅谈。

他们不晓得的是，这就是红弦俱乐部的魔法所在。

无论游人过客，在踏入红弦的那一刹那就被牵引了命运，太古流传下来的诗歌为韵，以酒入喉，时间的因果锁鍊都会在一杯酒，或一曲流转时暂且松脱。洒稗子的恶魔、收割者天使，他们浑然未觉浩瀚的宏大，直到世界的末了。[注4.]

端上桌的两杯调酒，基底为灵魂，外在是挣扎，调料为孤独，红弦俱乐部将引领饮下特调的人去爱，去拿取，去正视血液中的冲突和对爱的索求与癫狂。无论你是圣徒、国王、乞丐……外星人或旧日支配者都一视同仁。严格来说，俱乐部不会真的实现人们的愿望，只是作为上好素材中的一点点催化剂罢了。

喝下这杯特调，你们又会有什么故事呢？Colin在将两杯颜色各异的特调端上舞池边桌时心想。

－－－

Aziraphale确定唱片结帐了，这也是他在酩酊大醉之中唯一还有心力确认的事。

第一杯调酒的滋味妙不可言，青与白交融的酒液发散着果与蜜香，入喉如丝缎滑顺，最后以浓郁的甘甜作为尾韵。就连基督的宝血都相形失色[注5.]，哈里路亚！它绝对值得天使的讚美！看来红弦俱乐部的老板不仅是个懂得欣赏好唱片的贤人雅士，更是不可多得的调酒大师。

Crowley显然也很满意他的调酒，在几杯简单的鸡尾酒下肚，桌上堆满空酒杯后，开始点起诸如：海滩性爱（Sex on the Beach）和天使之吻（Angel's Kiss）之类的花俏调酒，然后所有事情才逐渐奇怪了起来──

「我说，我看过的……数千万本圣经中，绝大多数都没写出，禁果就是，就是苹果！」Aziraphale打算捞起零食碗中的坚果，却发现自己拿着胡椒罐。

「我当年引诱他们吃下的……绝对！绝对就是，苹果！」曾经挂在伊甸园树上的蠕行者反驳，他此刻摇头晃脑的模样倒是和真正的爬虫动物差不了多少。「你，你也在现场！」Crowley使劲地眨了眨眼，试图让目光焦距在酒杯，才没用墨镜或鼻孔喝饮料。

「呃，搞不好只是……只是‥‥看起来像苹果！」

「如果他看起来像苹果，那他，就该是……苹果！」

一阵尴尬的沉默填充在彼此之间，Aziraphale意图听清楚现在唱机里头放着哪首歌，却只听见某种背景杂音，好像有人在脑子里头低声说话，但在多分配些注意力过去后，变成了萧士塔高维奇（Shostakovich）[注6.] 的第一号爵士乐团组曲。

「搞不好其实是，凤梨。」天使率先开口。

「嗯，那就决定是凤梨。」折衷而言，有苹果但又不是苹果[注7.] ，Crowley能接受，摇晃着杯中剔透的酒液，他也听见了黄铜唱机播送的悠扬乐曲。

总地来说，天使热爱古典管弦音乐，恶魔则更热衷爵士或摇滚，然而萧士塔高维奇（Shostakovich）是个他们彼此都认得的名字。有古典的编制却已经带着爵士的新潮灵魂，在历史上算是新旧交替的过渡期。艺术没有绝对的黑或白，只有在光谱中央一大块无限的色彩。

那我们呢？天使和恶魔，天秤两端的对立者，象征或实质意义上的极端相反──你是天上沃土，我是硫磺火湖，六千年的光阴又能否改变些什么？Crowley按住Aziraphale握着酒杯的手，墨镜底下的蛇眼安静且危险。

「跟我跳支舞吧，Aziraphale。」

他起身，行了一个古老又庄重鞠躬礼，血液里头的酒精让身体轻飘飘的，只有在这短暂的朦浑之间，Crowley才会回想起天堂。

「你、我……我不会跳舞啊，Crowley，别逼我说出那个字。」

天使急急忙忙地抽手，犹若触电一样惊惶。Aziraphale侷促地张望四周，原先的酒客们依然沉浸在空白的凝视中，倒是窗户边的剧本作家Amy和实习生盯着两人猛瞧，后者还用嘴型向他提示：『答应啊！』

于是Aziraphale真的答应了，他牵起Crowley的手，两人在圆舞曲的旋律中紧紧贴着彼此的身体。

那么，问题来了，天使并不会跳舞，除去那只在二零年代的波特兰坊（Portland Place）上流行过半小时的嘉禾舞（Gavotte），他没办法体会受节奏驱使摇摆身体的冲动；恶魔虽然会跳舞，但跳起来不怎么好就是了，除非你喜欢上世纪的美国音乐综艺节目，[注8.]又能喜欢里头尴尬的白人乐团。

一切都混乱不堪，可是一切却都好极了。

跟Crowley在一起的时间多半如此，可能伴随着牛蛙雨和蝗虫风暴，有挂在十字架上的神子哀嚎，飞行义大利面怪物从地平线的另一头缓缓昇起……但事情最后都能有个美满结局！只要和Crowley在一起，他就永远都能露出直出胸臆的微笑，然后和对方并肩坐在长椅上大啖冰淇淋。

他们在小舞池中旋转，轻快的音乐里头彷彿有种魔力。Crowley差点踩到天使的脚，而天使真的踩到他，可是仍然很愉快，好像这辈子从来没这么笑过。不晓得是血液里头的酒精，还是他情不自禁压近Aziraphale身体的方式，带着点害臊、尴尬，或只是想惊扰彼此身边的空气。

墨镜随着汗水滑下，他总算得以好好看清Aziraphale那双天蓝色的眼睛，Crowley觉得自己的皮囊就要裹不住里头的化身，就要回归为亵渎的野兽。当音乐结束，他们依旧踉跄地拉扯着对方，直到Crowley扯着天使倒在酒吧的破沙发里头，他直勾勾地望入那双美丽的瞳眸，譬若此生从未见过蓝色的那种蓝。

就好像，这个空间中有种魔力，一切都带着魔法。

「Aziraphale……天使，就是……那个，」之于他们这种生物而言，一百年前就像昨天，五十年也只不过是眨眼瞬间，但自从伊甸园的第一场雨后，他就只能忙着思念对方，是Aziraphale赋予了时间意义，让偶然变得绝对。恶魔会很满意自己得付出如此巨大的代价──

「我喜欢你！」

他将天使禁锢在自己双肘与皮布椅之间，那张眉慈目善温和面孔，此刻带着荒淫的绯红，一切都夹杂着肉身、酒精和椅垫上的刺鼻味道，但即便隔着厚重的湿气，他依然能够嗅出专属于Aziraphale的细节，此刻近得骇人，他甚至能看见霓虹灯将天使脸上背光的寒毛照成蓝紫色。

「我知道，Crowley。但你别想趁机让我承认：我也喜欢你……呃、我的意思是，是……噢、你这个恶魔！」天使懊恼地皱起鼻尖，露出不敢置信的表情，他的遣词用字又一次被殖民，但在鼻尖相碰的距离之下，显然有其他事物也被侵犯。

「不不不不，我的意思是，我爱你！」Crowley突兀地低声咕哝，想要在瞬间退化回爬虫类的大脑中找出适当的寓言、比喻、象征，或随便什么都好：「就像……嗯，那太神圣了，唉，这又太充满母爱……」如果痛苦能够具现化，上帝铁定能用他心中的痛苦毁灭好几次米甸人[注9.]。然后恶魔提高了音量，用一种失礼的口吻说：

「我的意思是，我会想着你的脸打手枪！」

他的思暮当然也包括想着Aziraphale圣洁的脸打手枪，而且毫无顾忌！可说是堕落最棒的事之一，只要不提高潮之后席捲而来的尴尬和罪恶感。（嘿！他的确是恶魔，但不代表没有罪恶感。）Crowley公寓中的唯一一本圣经也是这用途，在《起源之书》章节里头有张Aziraphale的素描划，用起来别有滋味，即使摄影技术问世后就被他藏进床底下，但也着实陪着恶魔好长一段时间。

「老天，」Aziraphale觉得他不应该喊那一位的名字，但已经太迟了。「Crowley，别拿我开下流的玩笑！就算我们认识了六千多年也一样，你不应该……唔！」沙发上天使紧闭双眼，世界上仅有的一点神秘不再，Crowley的肩背遮住星辰而时间掠过──

他需要堵上天使喋喋不休的嘴，于是把唇贴上对方的唇，从创世之初的第一场雨待到今日，他没有听见庄严号角或讚美诗纠缠不休，大脑中的声音更像是玻璃碎裂、车祸现场有大卡车缓缓翻复爆炸。Crowley在爆炸中探出分岔的舌尖，捲进对方热烘烘的嘴里直到两人险些窒息。

打碎的玻璃四散发亮好似流星，车祸现场血肉模糊。

Aziraphale睁开那双带有一圈天蓝色的漂亮眼睛，期待有什么奇蹟出现，但即使奇蹟也拯救不了他。爱，不只浪漫，它更接近一种宗教。但天使只被允许有一种信仰：「噢……Crowley，我、我真的不知道……」

「或许我们可以回去。」Crowley已经在沙发上坐起，他心满意足地抽身退回，好似已经把Aziraphale标记为所有物。「回去你的书店？」恶魔扶正脸上的墨镜，盯着酒吧地上的一块污渍猛瞧，这时才感到心跳加速。

「……听起来是个好主意。」Aziraphale回答。

两人的手在桌子底下交叠，每个故事都有章节在荒漠开始，天使、恶魔踏过国度与国度，经历时间与时间。向神祈祷是条不对等的单线道，他们深知这场交易不尽平等，但各有机运。无论现实的天秤此刻被谁掌握，他们明白永远都还有彼此，直到末了。

凌晨三点，红弦酒吧的老板送走最后一组客人。

伦敦的天空放晴，星星很美。其实大多时候人们需要的不是神灯精灵，他们会更感谢有双兴趣使然的好心双手推自己一把。牵引命运、调制灵魂，白教堂区的这间小俱乐部每晚开放，各人的故事，也才正要展开。

＿Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [注1.] 当年Aziraphale的嘉禾舞时就是在这间俱乐部学来的。换算成今天要价一万多英镑的会员年费，是1880年代全伦敦最高档的Gay吧（或说绅士俱乐部）。
> 
> [注2.] 英国在第一次世界大战时并没有颁布禁酒令，取而代之是一系列的售酒限制。由自由党员David Lloyd George倡议，受到许多循道宗人士支持，大幅限制酒馆的营业时间，酒品数量和加赋相关税金等。
> 
> [注3.] 这边很难用中文表达，总之红弦酒吧位在白教堂（Whitechapel）属东伦敦区，相较之下住着比较穷困，但自信热情的移民与其后代，也因此他们的英文口音被当地称为『Cockney』，是一种不太正式的伦敦口音。而来自富裕苏荷区(SoHo)的Aziraphale，在这儿使用『正统的』伦敦口音就会被人视为作做了。
> 
> [注4.] 出自《马太福音》13:39 撒稗子的仇敌、就是魔鬼，收割的时候就、是世界的末了，收割者就是天使。
> 
> [注5.] 事实上，以葡萄酒来说，基督宝血嚐起来太苦了，Crowley曾评论。
> 
> [注6.] 萧士塔高维奇（Shostakovich）的第1号爵士乐团组曲分为三个乐章，唱机拨放的是第一乐章：华尔兹(Waltz)部分。
> 
> [注7.] 凤梨（pineapple）跟苹果（apple）的双关，很难笑。而事实上也有人推测禁果其实可能是葡萄、无花果、香橼、石榴甚至小麦。
> 
> [注8.] 嘉禾舞（Gavotte）是一种可爱逗趣的舞蹈，最早来自法国民间，事实上他流行了好长一段时间，这儿只是夸大了点。至于Crowley这边的比喻是在指美国长寿电视节目灵魂列车（Soul Train）。
> 
> [注9.] 根据旧约圣经《民数记》纪载，以色列人本来受到米甸人的强攻压制，后来受到上帝的帮助胜利。


End file.
